


Life In Heaven

by TiesAndPies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiesAndPies/pseuds/TiesAndPies
Summary: An angel and some dead dude get up to some pesky adventures, sometimes not even leaving home.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: Dean's Heaven

Dean opened his eyes, looking all around him. The bar came into view first, Jo and Ellens bar plus Ash. He missed them all and was excited to see them. He noticed he was sat on a wooden chair, a small table next to him with two beers on it. He recognised them, it was the first beer he had with his father. He saw the seat opposite wasnt vacant but instead Bobby was sat there, a smile on his face.  
"Bobby?" Dean said, "Shouldnt you be in your own Heaven?"  
Bobby chuckled at this, giving Dean one of the beers and taking a drink from his own, explaining how Jack, with the help of Castiel, made Heaven one big place where everyone can see each other and be together, not apart. At the mention of Cas, Dean smiled a little, pleased that Cas isnt in the Empty, he took a sip from his beer.  
"So how long will I have to wait till I see Sammy?"  
"Time here in Heaven is way different to the time in earth. You'll see him soon, but the real question is...what are you going to do now?"  
Dean looked up and saw the Impala, a childish grin emerging on his face. "I'm gonna go for a ride."  
He stood up, green jacket rustling a little and heading over to his beloved Impala, hand breezing over the cool black metal. He gets in slowly, the familiar feeling of leather holding him on the seat. He began driving, through the forest. He recognised it from the time Cas was in purgatory and how he saw him walking along the path, ragged clothes with a beard. He didn't notice he arrived at the bridge, so he slowed his car down, turning her off and getting out. He shut the door softly, walking to the bridge and leaning against the railing taking the view in. A familiar noise was made, like wings flapping and something landing on the ground. "Hello, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Dean stood up straight, he was nervous as Cas doesnt know how he felt back. He was upset as he didn't get to tell Cas bye and that he loved him too, because he was struggling to take it all in, his mind was whirling at the time, he didn't want Cas to go. Dean turned around slowly, smiling softly when the familiar trench coat and blue tie came into view. "Hello, C-Cas." He stuttered a little, which was unusual for him. Cas walked up to Dean, hugging him a little tight with a small smile on his face. Dean held him back, mumbling something low under his voice. Cas pulled away, head tilting a little, "What was that?"  
Dean blushed a fluorescent red, hand going to rub the back of his neck as he looked down, biting his bottom lip. He replied, "I- I love you too Cas."  
His face darted to the side, he knew Cas felt the same way but what if it changed? Nothing ever went well for him because he felt like he didn't deserve it. He asked himself, _why do I deserve Cas when all i do is mess up?_ _He deserves someone better._

He didn't know Cas was beaming, blue eyes sparkling like the ocean on a sunny day. He tilted Dean's face so he was facing towards him and connected their lips together. It was a soft kiss, gentle but a little needy. Cas pulled Dean's shirt, forcing him closer, eyes shutting. Dean became flustered, eyes wide with surprise. He blinked a little and suddenly Cas' wings appeared out of thin air. They were beautiful; rainbow hues, sparkling and embracing the light. He pulled away reluctantly from the kiss. He stood amazed at Cas' wings. A hand went out to touch them, it was so soft and warm that Dean slipped another hand in. Cas looked at him, going bright red when he started touching his wings, he placed a hand over his mouth, muffling the whimpers.

"Dean-" he began, but Dean saw how red and shy Cas was going so he pressed deeper into the multi coloured wings. Cas' knees were about to give under him but Dean managed to catch him before he fell. Cas hid his blushy face in Dean's shoulder, his hands helping to cover his face. Dean's arms looped around Cas' waist, holding him close. Someone spoke, and they both recognised it. "Fucking finally." Sam smiled, Dean looked up at his brother Sammy, walking up to him and hugging him tightly "Hello, Sammy." 


End file.
